A Family Of Jumpers
by Marie King
Summary: Deals with Millie and her relationship with her teenage daughter.


Forty-eight year old Millie Harrison-Rice and her husband Davy Rice had been married for the past twenty six years.

When she was thirty-three Millie became pregnant, during the fall of that same year she and Davy welcomed their daughter, Lena Rose Harrison-Rice or Lennie as she liked to be called. Lennie was now sixteen and already an experienced Jumper.

Davy and Millie were extremely proud of her and warned her to always be cautious of the people she made friendships with.

When she questioned them about this _"Mom, Dad why are you two so paranoid?"_

Their only response was _"There are people out in the world that can take advantage of you." _

The family still lived in their condo near a beach in Paris.

Through they had expanded it a few square feet since they had become a family of three. By the time she was two Davy and Millie made certain she was varied in many languages

Lennie was now fluent or near fluent in Spanish,Portuguese, Japanese, Chinese, Russian and German. She attended a co ed private school in one of France's most prestigious districts and was a A+ student.

Lennie looked like a younger combination of Davy and herself, she had inherited Davy's soft face and she also had Davy's sensitive and sweet nature. She had Millie's black brown hair thorough hers was silky and went all the way to the small of her back. Millie couldn't of asked for a better daughter.

Whenever they weren't busy with work and Lennie wasn't busy with school and friends, they would jump to some of their favorite vacation spots, Italy, Tokyo and Tahiti. Today Millie and Lennie were going to New York's Madison Avenue to do some shopping.

She jumped a block away form her school so she could pick her up and the two of them would jump to New York.

When she reached the school Millie saw something she didn't believe at first: It was Lennie kissing a tall blond boy in public right in front of the school.

Millie furious at Lennie shouted at her horrified"Lena Rose Harrison-Rice come here this instant!"

Lennie gave her mother a aghast look she said something to the blond boy and strode over to where Millie was standing.

She said mortified "Mom, what the hell were you doing, you just embarrassed me in front of the entire school!" Lennie shouted at her angrily

Millie was shocked at the way her daughter was behaving but stood her ground and shot back angrily "What am I doing, what are you doing, since when do you have a boyfriend and why haven't you told me about him!"

Lennie rolled her eyes crossed her arms in front of her and said annoyingly "His name is Case Walters we've been seeing each other since last year, and now thanks to you he's probably gonna break up with me!"

Millie took a deep breath and replied warmly "Oh sweetheart, why didn't you tell your father and I you had a boyfriend?"

Lennie seemed to be relaxing as her arms where no longer folded in front of her she took a deep breath and replied sheepishly "I was afraid since what we can do and with Daddy and you being so paranoid about my friends I was scared about what you would say."

She smiled and gave her daughter a hug and said softly "Lennie you don't ever have to be afraid of how your father and I will react to anything you have to say, we love you and just want you to be honest with us."

Millie looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear her then she whispered "Have you told him about the jumping?"

Lennie shook her head and said nervously "No I haven't not yet."

Millie gave her another hug and replied "It's all right dear you tell him when your good and ready now may I meet him?"

Lennie face broke into a grin and she said tentatively "Really you want to meet him?"

She nodded and Lennie motioned for Case to come over to where they were standing.

As he walked closer Millie looked at him closely through she was subtle so that Case didn't really know she was looking at him.

He was tall around six feet muscular through not bulky he had a light tan face, blue eyes and cropped white blond hair.

She was surprised at how much he reminded her of Davy as a young man.

When Case got over to them he asked Lennie concernedly "Len, is everything all right?"

Lennie nodded and replied warmly "Yes, everything is fine, my mom and I just had a misunderstanding Case this is my mother Millie Harrison-Rice, mom this is Case Walters."

Millie smiled warmly and said apologetically "I'm very sorry about the argument earlier, you should know it is way out of character for me to yell."

Case replied wryly "That's all right my parents and I fight about things all the time."

Millie extended her right hand and said brightly "Nice to meet you Case."

Case took it and replied politely "Very nice to meet you Ms. Harrison-Rice."

Millie said suddenly "Lennie and I were going to do some shopping today we can go out anytime, instead I was thinking Case why don't you come over to our house for dinner that way we can get to know each other "

Case smiled and replied happily "Yeah I'd love too."

Millie smiled at him and said warmly "Great let me just call us a taxi and you can get your things."

Case went over to a bench where a red backpack lay and started packing it with his books.

Lennie turned to her mother and replied apologetically "I'm sorry about not telling you and Daddy about Case are you still mad at me?"

Millie shook her head and replied forgiving "No, not as angry as I was before, I was a teenager once too you know I understand how strange parents can be."

She put her arm around her daughters shoulders and said adoringly "Let's get your things our taxi should be here soon."

Lennie replied relieved "Thanks for being so cool about this mom."

Millie laughed and said dryly "I'm sorry I overreacted earlier I was just worried and that public display of affection didn't quiet my nerves."

Lennie hugged her mom and replied embarrassingly "I know I'm sorry we don't usually do that it's just I got a A+ on my calculus test and Case wanted to thank me."

Millie looked at her daughter and said sarcastically "Oh, I see well then I guess I'll overlook it through next time try not to do it in public."

Lennie laughed and replied jokingly "Noted mom."

The taxi finally arrived and Millie, Lennie and Case piled into it.

They soon reached their condo Lennie and Case got out Millie paid the cabbie with a few bills extra for having to wait in traffic.

As they walked into the condo Lennie said softly " I still have to tell daddy about Case."

Millie nodded and said dryly "Well he might score points with your father, he certainly looks enough like him you sure know how to pick them that's my girl!"

Lennie quipped "Well, I learned form the best."

Millie gave her daughter another hug and said affectionately "That you did, my dear, that you did!"

Fin


End file.
